cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant Penguins
"While you...still have...chance...ESCAPE!!!" -Double warning Lil Jeffy to leave the Ski Lodge "W H A T H A V E Y O U D O N E T O M E ?!" -Sludge, after he was mutated by Gary The Mutant Penguins (Double, Shell, and Sludge) are a trio of characters in the Club Penguin Shutdown series, first seen in The Reward. Their origins were later revealed in Halloween 2, where it was shown that all three of them were created by Gary's malfunctioning machine. Appearances Season 2 * The Reward Specials * Halloween 2 Background Biography The Mutant Penguins were first seen in The Reward. Lil Jeffy encountered them in the lodge where the wounded survivor he'd rescued told him had pizza. As soon as he entered the lodge through one of its windows, he was greeted by the Mutant Penguins, who were hiding in the shadows huddling to keep warm. While the narrator commented on how their grotesque appearances filled him with feelings of disgust and anger, one of the Mutant Penguins (Double) stepped forward and warned Lil Jeffy to leave the lodge while he still had a chance. Lil Jeffy, of course, paid no heed and went on his way in search of pizza. Later, the Agent and the Floppy Green Penguin entered the lodge to check on Lil Jeffy, and they ran into the Mutant Penguins as well. The Mutant Penguins approached the Agent, possibly to give him the same warning or befriend him, but due to his brain-damaged state, the Agent became scared and started crying, calling them "scary" and "yucky." The Floppy Green Penguin calmed the Agent down by grabbing a tent and tossing it onto the Mutant Penguins to cover them up. They were seen again in Halloween 2, where their full backstory was revealed. It all happened in Gary's lab, where Gary and a lab assistant named Jerry were using a machine to find where CPI (possibly Club Penguin Island) was. After learning that Coconut Cove was (supposedly) CPI's location, Gary tried to launch an extraction to teleport a CPI penguin into the lab, but the machine malfunctioned, mutating the penguin inside and turning him into Sludge, the fat featherless Mutant Penguin. Sludge cried out in pain and fury, angrily demanding the two scientists fix him as he ran all around the lab. In his panic, he accidentally ran into the machine's control panel, reactivating the machine, and then knocked Jerry into the machine's terminal. This caused Jerry to get fused to another penguin inside, turning him into the two-headed Mutant Penguin, Double. Sludge yelled at Gary to fix him again, and then tripped and slammed into the control panel. This caused the machine to malfunction even more, and Sludge started punching the machine itself, much to Gary's frustration. As it broke down, the machine churned out one last mutant: Shell, the glitched, hollow, blue Mutant Penguin. Sludge was now furious and grabbed Gary, ignoring his pleas and quite literally squeezing the brains out of him. Jerry apologized to the other two Mutant Penguins, since all three of them were stuck as mutants forever now. Later, the server's clock struck 12:00 am on Halloween, causing the island to glitch just like in the first Halloween episode. This caused Shell to start glitching out. He then rushed over to Sludge, giving him a headache. He begged Shell to stop, but he wouldn't let up, so Sludge grabbed Shell and ran outside with him. Double followed after them, and they all retreated into the Ski Lodge next door, the same lodge Lil Jeffy and his friends entered in The Reward. Appearance The first Mutant Penguin is actually two penguins stuck together, and is appropriately named Double. One half of Double is Jerry, a nervous-looking black penguin who was once Gary's lab assistant and speaks with what sounds like a Russian accent (though he had no accent when he was a normal penguin); the other half is a wrinkly yellowish penguin named Daisy that speaks in whispers. The second Mutant Penguin is nothing more than the empty shell of a blue penguin (hence its name, Shell), though it is possible that there may be something inside controlling it. This mutant has holes all over its body and has the word "FRIEND" carved into its belly. It's constantly vibrating and moves very erratically, and it tends to glitch out whenever Club Penguin's servers glitch. The third Mutant Penguin is a deformed featherles penguin called Sludge. He has no eyes and no beak. You can see some of the remainings of his feathers if you look closely. Relationships Lil Jeffy The Mutant Penguins seem to be concerned with Lil Jeffy's safety, as they try to warn him to leave the lodge, possibly to prevent him from encountering the same fate they did. Though, Lil Jeffy doesn't care what they have to say, nor does he mind their freakish appearances. Agent Their relationship with the Agent is basically the same as with Lil Jeffy, except the Agent is horrified by them. Floppy Green Penguin Again, their relationship with the Floppy Green Penguin is the same as with Lil Jeffy. The Floppy Green Penguin itself isn't afraid of the Mutant Penguins, but it covers them up with a tent so they won't scare the Agent. Gary Sludge hates Gary, since it was Gary's machine that mutated him. Gary promised to fix Sludge, but he went crazy with fury and killed Gary. Jerry was originally Gary's lab assistant, and a loyal one at that. He has probably helped Gary with a lot of his experiments in the past. When Sludge was mutated, he tried to calm the mutant down, but this only resulted in him getting knocked into Gary's machine and getting mutated as well. Daisy has no relationship to Gary. Shell has no relationship with Gary, as he had only been created moments before Gary was killed by his "brother." Kills Trivia * The mutants were modeled by WilliamAfton, a 3D Club Penguin modeler. * The idea of the Mutant Penguins being mutated by a teleportation accident was originally proposed by a YouTube commenter as a fan theory. Near Human Intelligence later adapted this into the show itself in Halloween 2. * Although Halloween 2 is the Mutant Penguins' origin story, it doesn't explain how Shell got the word "FRIEND" carved into his belly. * The mutants were originally modeled off of disturbing and grotesque edits made by Agentpman1 of comical penguin edits made by other Club Penguin fan artists. Two of them (the conjoined mutant and the blobby mutant) were originally edits of a shorter variant of the penguin sprite, and a non-mutated variant of the conjoined penguins, both of which were made by Starryblueeyes_ on twitter. The blue mutant was based on a joke picture made by WilliamAfton, which featured a penguin torso with no beak, feet, or arms. * Gary's Lab Assistant was named Jerry by a user as a joke since it rhymed with Gary, then the name Daisy for the female penguin was used for a comic made by Agentpman. It was then confirmed by Near Human Intelligence and Agentpman. ** Soon after, the hype of naming the other Mutants went around, and Agentpman and a bunch of fans named Sludge "Frank" and Shell "Walter". This confirms that Shell's gender is male. * Sludge was originally a light blue penguin, but his feathers fell off on his mutation process, so the orange color on his body is his bare skin, possibly burned by the energy rays from Gary's machine. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters